


Paradox Ending: Yeul

by Meimi



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not where she was meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradox Ending: Yeul

Valhalla.

When she had woken upon the black sand, soaking wet, shivering, and coughing up briny water, Yeul had instantly recognized the bleak landscape of this lost city. Her soul had been here too many times to not know it. The why, however, eluded her. When she had died this time, she had been the last human woman left on the planet. There had been no more places left for her to be reborn into. Humanity's time had ended. So perhaps that was the reason, but no, that didn't ring true. Even with humans almost gone, there had still been life left in the world. Crystal poisoned though it had been, it had still been life. She likely could have been reborn as something else. The gods were capricious enough for it. And even if she truly had been meant to be the very last Yeul, why was she _here_? Should she not be before Etro, facing her final judgment? This was not right. It should not be like this.

With one hand fisted against her chest, Yeul shakily climbed to her feet and looked around. Everything was dark. Empty. Silent waves lapped languidly across the sand upon which she stood. The lifeless city of the dead rose behind her, peaking with the palace of its goddess: Etro's temple. There was no wind. No sense of anything. Nothing else moved, only her and the sea. She was alone. Yeul couldn't sense anything. She _should_ be able to feel the goddess, but there was nothing. Just emptiness where there should be something.

Why was she here? Why was she alive? _Was_ she alive? Yeul spread her arms before her and flexed her fingers. She felt cold. And wet. And miserable. Souls didn't really feel anything like a living being, so she must be alive again. Somehow. And if she was alive, then... she wanted to go back. She had left them. Cauis and Noel. She hadn't wanted to, but the visions always stole her away too soon. But if she was alive again, regardless of the reason, then she wanted to be with the people she loved. But how to get back.

Frowning unhappily at her predicament, Yeul glanced around with a steadier eye. There truly was nothing here. Not even the dead. There were no souls lingering out there in the darkness. Everything had fled Valhalla. And yet, she remained. Well, she wouldn't remain for long. She refused to. Nodding to herself, Yeul stepped forth, the temple, her chosen destination. Valhalla was a fragile land, fading and ephemeral. It was not contained, there would be a way out. _Many_ ways out. She just had to find them.


End file.
